Second Love
by Yul Yulia
Summary: Sequel from FF Its Not April Mop.


Second Love

(Sequel Its Not April Mop)

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Jung Soojung

Pair : Kaisoo?Hunsoo?Kaistal?

Genre : Hurt/Confort

Warning : Genderswitch

Part : 1/2

Disclaimer : FF ini murni pemikiran saya. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan mohon maaf. FF ini adalah sequel dari FF sebelumnya yang berjudul "Its Not April Mop". Disarankan membaca FF sebelumnya agar bisa mengikuti cerita ini.

-Second Love-

Lama Kyungsoo menangis dimeja kafe setelah Jongin pergi, bibir hatinya senantiasa masih mengeluarkan isakan pedihnya. Tanpa dia ketahui ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya semenjak dia datang ke kafe itu.

Dengan pandangan kosong Kyungsoo hanya berdiam diri di meja sudut kafe itu. Seseorang menghampirinya, duduk didepannya. Namun Kyungsoo masih dengan lamunan sedihnya tak menyadari bahwa orang itu sudah didepannya.

"Nona... Kau baik-baik saja?". Namja yang memerhatikan tadi mendatangi meja kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam tak merespon apa-apa. beberapa kali namja itu memanggil kyungsoo namun responnya tetap saja sama.

"Nona..." Dengan selembut mungkin namja tadi memanggil seraya menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Kyungsoo awalnya kaget ada tangan yang menyentuhnya. Matanya seraya membulat lucu namun terhalang oleh bengkak karena efek menangis.

"Maaf, Kau siapa?" Pelan namun bisa didengar pria tadi.

"Aku... perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun, aku adalah hoobae anda dikampus". Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya karena merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

"Ah, aku Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumannya pada pria dihadapannya.

"Noona.. ah, apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Noona?. Karena kau lebih tua 2 tahun dariku hehe" Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan candaanya, namun hanya senyum getir yang dia dapatkan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk singkat untuk meresponnya.

"Sehun-ah mian, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Lagipula ini sudah cukup malam aku khawatir tidak dapat bus, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa". Kyungsoo hendak bangkit namun Sehun menahannya.

"Biar aku antar noona? Lagipula benar katamu ini sudah cukup malam dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita pulang sendiri menggunakan bus".

"Tidak perlu Sehun-ah, apartemenku dekat dari sini kok. Hanya melewati 2 halte saja" tolak Kyungsoo halus.

"Please noona... aku ingin menemani noona. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku melihat semua kejadian hari ini. Noona dan... mantan kekasih noona" Sehun memelankan kata mantan kekasih takut jika kyungsoo tersinggung.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas lelah setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Terutama ketika Sehun menyebut Jongin adalah mantan kekasihnya. Mengingat Jongin rasanya dada Kyungsoo kembali sesak dan matanya mulai memanas kembali.

Melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu Sehun buru-buru melepaskan cekalan tangannya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang jelas jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang bertubuh sangat mungil.

"Nah, noona. Terus arahkan kepalamu ke wajahku agar air mata noona tidak jadi menetes eoh..." canda Sehun diselingi senyum tampannya. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas senyuman itu.

"Sehun-ah kenapa kau tinggi sekali eoh?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo barusan. Dia senang akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian pahitnya meski tidak sepenuhnya.

"Aku tinggi karena aku memang ditakdirkan tinggi noona. Tidak sepertinu yang mungil itu hehehe".

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kau menyebalkan sekali eoh!" Setelah berteriak pada Sehun Kyungsoo meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak suka ada yang mengkritik ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil.

Lagi pula apa salahnya mempunyai tubuh yang kecil?, itu pemikiran disadari Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal pada Sehun.

"Noona, tunggu aku...!" Sehun mengejar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa pelan. Ternyata menghibur orang yang sedang patah hati tidak sulit juga, pikirnya.

Skip

4 minggu kemudian

Tidak terasa Sehun dan Kyungsoo menjadi lebih dekat setelah beberapa minggu lalu berkenalan dihari terburuk Kyungsoo. Sehun selalu ada disaat dia kesepian. Kyungsoo tahu perlahan dia mulai bisa melepaskan Jongin. Kyungsoo sadar ia tidak bisa mengharapkan Jongin kembali lagi padanya.

Drrrt...drrt...drrt

"Yeobseyo... Eoh Sehun-ah"

"Noona sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku sekarang sedang di Apartemen, kenapa? Rindu padaku eoh? Kekekek"

"Wuuah... bagaimana noona tahu kalau aku sangat rindu padamu? Ahahaha"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan tidak bisa sehari saja tidak menggangguku. Kemana saja kau? 3 hari ini tidak menemui bahkan menghubungiku?" Tanpa sadar bibir Kyungsoo terpout imut.

"Ahaha.. sepertinya Kyungie noona juga merindukanku eoh? Eoh?eoh?. Yaaaah Oh Sehun memang orang yang selalu dirindukan semua orang ahhaha" Goda Sehun.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Kau mulai lagi dengan sifat menyebalkanmu itu eoh! Aku tutup telponnya". Kyungsoo segera menutup telponnya sambil terkekeh. Dia yakin sebentar lagi Sehun akan menghubunginya kembali.

Drrrt...drrt...drrt

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar getaran di hp nya. Pasti Oh Sehun, batinnya. Tanpa melihat ID caller nya, Kyungsoo segera mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau mau minta maaf eoh? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kali ini. Kau benar menyebalkan Oh Sehun" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada kesal dibuat-buat dan senyum tak lepas dari heartshape nya.

"Kyungie-ya... "

Deg...

Senyuman Kyungsoo seketika hilang. Kyungsoo tahu betul suara siapa itu. Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan hp nya dari telinganya dan melihat Id caller nya.

Benar saja, itu adalah Jongin mantan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo menempelkan kembali ke telinganya. Lama Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling terdiam.

"Kyungie-ya.. kau masih disana?"

Suara itu.. suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Suara yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan begitu saja. Meski Kyungsoo selalu mencoba melupakan Jongin, tetap saja waktu 2 tahun adalah bukan waktu yang sebentar.

TBC

Akhirnya dibuat juga sequelnya. Entah bagus atau tidak.. 😅😅

Disini aku bikin pair Hunsoo karena dalam beberapa kesempatan si magnae nempel terus ama kyungie. Terutama saat di Jeju si magnae kaya ngajak uri Kyungie kencan hehe.

FF ini Rencananya akan dibuat Two shoot saja. Namun belum terpikir ending akan seperti apa. Sad ending/Happy ending, Hunsoo or Kaisoo? Entahlah akupun belum kepikiran buat bikin endingnya kaya gimana hehehe...

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca FF ini. Kalo udah baca jangan lupa review ya..

Gomawo..

Warm regards,

Yulia


End file.
